1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to audio processing, and more particularly to analysis and modification of audio signals.
2. Related Art
Typically, a microphone or set of microphones detect a mixture of sounds. For proper playback, transmission, editing, analysis, or speech recognition, it is desirable to isolate the constituent sounds from each other. By separating audio signals based on their audio sources, noise may be reduced, voices in multiple-talker environments can be isolated, and word accuracy can be improved in speech recognition, as examples.
Disadvantageously, existing techniques for isolating sounds are inadequate in dealing with complex situations, such as the presence of multiple audio sources generating an audio signal or the presence of noise or interference. This may lead to high word error rates or limits on degree of speech enhancement that can be obtained with current art.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for audio analysis and modification. There is a further need for the systems and methods to handle audio signals comprising a plurality of audio sources.